Dual phase (DP) steel strip having balanced properties regarding strength and ductility (formability) is well known in the art. In cold rolled DP steel strip silicon is a very common alloying element for reason of cost reduction and/or control, solid solution strengthening, avoiding carbide precipitation, which is favourable in view of ductility (elongation). However, Si induces surface-related problems. Si oxides formed during processing in the hot strip mill and annealing line increase the risk of the occurrence of so-called “tiger stripes”, which affect appearance and coatability. Therefore, commonly the use of silicon in DP steel is restricted, especially in hot dip galvanized (HDG) DP steel. Typically Si content in DP steel is 0.2-0.3 wt. % in HDG DP sheet and 0.2-0.5 wt. % in uncoated steel sheet.
From EP 2169091 A1 a high-strength hot-dip galvanized steel sheet with low yield strength is known. The steel composition comprises, in mass percent, 0.01-0.12% C, 0.2% or less Si, less than 2% Mn, 0.04% or less P, 0.02% or less S, 0.3% or less sol. Al, 0.01% or less N, 0.3-2% Cr, also satisfying the condition 2.1≦[Mneq]≦3 and 0.24≦[% Cr]/[% Mn], the balance being iron and inevitable impurities. The steel microstructure is composed of ferrite and a second phase, wherein the area ratio of the second phase is 2-25%, the area ratio of pearlite or bainite in the second phase is 0-20%, the average grain diameter of the second phase is 0.9-7 micrometer, and the area ratio of grains with a grain diameter of less than 0.8 micrometer in the second phase is less than 15%. The steel composition is exemplified by a number of examples based on a low Si and low Al alloying philosophy.